The surfaces have usually a lot of soil particles thereon, usually suspended natural elements plus a number of acidic chemicals.
A large number of particulates derived from soot, air dampness and vapors is launched into the atmosphere as the result of several human activities, thus generating a harmful and highly abrasive environment in the cities, a picture that can easily be perceived by simply paying close attention to monuments and buildings in urban areas of any metropolis.
Microscopically, when a particle suspended in the air, plus the relative humidity thereof, contacts a surface along its trajectory it tends to penetrate into the pores present throughout such a surface.
Thus, in the market there are several protecting and cleansing agents to be used on different surfaces that make them hydrophobic. However, all of such products in the market are based on petroleum or derivatives thereof, thus causing great harm to the environment where they are produced and used, besides being expensive products due to the raw material employed for making same.
With relation to the surfaces of aircrafts, mention may be made to the object of patent PI1001175-7 of the same applicant, wherein a non-abrasive product is formulated that can be applied to surfaces in general having or not soil thereon, for the purpose of cleaning, protecting and preserving the original characteristics thereof, such as brightness and texture, and it may be applied to painted and/or polishing surfaces as well, and it is comprised of a liquid non-toxic non-flammable fire resistant water-soluble product that consists of dipropylene glycol, mineral oil, propylene glycol, sodium-based solution, coloring agent, trimethyl ammonium chloride, distilled water, dialkyl chloride, grape fragrance, and water.
However, such product neither makes the surface fully hydrophobic and provides a full change nor breaks down the molecules of several oils mainly petroleum and derivatives thereof.